It Needs a Name
by Pax-Amor-Felicitas
Summary: Continuation of First Snow. There's something new and Castiel has been asked to come up with a name for it. Part 2 of my Christmas Ficlet Series


Continuation of 'First Snow' Day 2 of Christmas Ficlet Series

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned these characters they'd all be one big happy family  
><strong>"CASTIEL! CASTIEL! COME HERE!"

The young blue eyed angel looked up from where he was watching the dinosaurs and turned his gaze to his sister, Anna. He really wanted to continue watching the dinosaurs and not get dragged into whatever had her screaming so loud all of heaven could probably hear her. He stood up and huffed though knowing that if he ignored her he'd never hear the end of it.

"What is it Anna? I'd really like to get back to-" he was rudely cut off as she grabbed his arm pulling him after her.

"Something new! We have to go quickly though, Michael said he doesn't know how long it will last" she said quickly her face and speed of her words showing how excited she was.

As soon as she had said 'something new' Castiel was no longer trailing behind her but practically running with her.

"Something new? Like what? A new creature? A new planet? Don't tell me it's more siblings, we already have a million," he questioned.

"You'll see, you'll see," she laughed at her inquisitive brother her hand still gripping his arm tightly.

They ran for a while before turning a corner to find Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael standing in the middle of a meadow, that was covered in white. They didn't seem to notice the two angels arrivals as they were looking down upon earth.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

He didn't receive a verbal reply, instead he got a face full of something cold, wet and ….fluffy?

He scraped it off his face and looked at it in his hand. It was a clump of ice crystals, all different shapes and patterns.

He cocked his head, brow furrowing in curiosity before looking up.

"What is it called?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes muttering something about 'ugh can't he for once not ask a question?' and Lucifer snickered loudly before quieting down as Michael threw some of the clumps of ice at both of his brothers, making them be quiet for a moment.

"Father didn't say, he just pointed to it on earth, told us to name it and then it started to fall here too," Michael answered, gathering more of the ice.

"It's like rain…but a little more frozen," Gabriel piped up, still trying to get the snow out from the back of his shirt before it continued down and became extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm pretty sure we can tell for ourselves it's frozen," Lucifer snipped, rolling his eyes.

"So…it falls from the clouds and coats the ground? Is that why those mountain tops are becoming white? And the same for that area over there?" Castiel questioned his oldest brother pointing towards the poles of earth.

"Exactly. Now all we have to do is name it," Michael answered the inquisitive young angel.

Castiel bent down and picked up a clump of the ice from below him.

He studied it closely, ignoring the snickering whispers of Gabriel and Lucifer, and their resulting shrieks as Michael and Anna pummeled them with the stuff.

"How about snow? We can call it snow…." Castiel trailed off quietly not looking up from the clump in his hand as he realized that each crystal was unique and none were the same, like the wings of angels.

The four siblings looked up from their pile of limbs and feathers and glanced at their brother.

Michael smiled softly, "Snow…it sounds perfect"

Anna grinned, "I knew you'd be able to come up with something, that's why I grabbed you."

Lucifer and Gabriel looked at each other and nodded before Lucifer looked up. "We like it" they answered simultaneously before they gathered handfuls of the stuff.

Just as they were about to throw it at him, Castiel ran behind a close tree and quickly climbed to the top. Lucifer's fear of heights [even though he will tell you till he is blue in the face that he isn't afraid of such a little thing as heights] and Gabriel's general laziness would give him enough time to come up with a plan of attack

Anna and Michael laughed and quickly began to work on a fort while Lucifer and Gabriel tried to get Castiel out of the tree, while also trying to dodge his perfectly aimed snowballs..

* * *

><p>"Were you really the one to name snow?" Dean asked, grinning like a little kid.<p>

Cas gave him that why would I lie about that look before he nodded the fond look in his eye bright from the memories brought forth from retelling the story. "Yes, if I remember correctly Lucifer and Gabriel had tried to take the task upon themselves but their ideas were just ridiculous and could barely be pronounced. That's why Anna came to find me."

Dean chuckled and looked around him realizing they'd walked a couple blocks from the house to the local park, where the snow had settled up to a few inches already.

Cas walked ahead of him still smiling as he caught more of the flakes in his hand. So of course with Dean behind him he didn't know what he was doing and was shocked when all of a sudden an icy chill was sliding down his back and his head felt cold and wet. He turned around to see Dean chuckling, the wooden railing beside him missing a significant amount of snow…just enough to make a projectile.

Cas chuckled before leaning down to gather some the snow off the bench near him and threw it at Dean.

If anyone had passed the park in the next hour, it would be to find two grown men, laughing freely without a care in the world throwing snowballs at each other.


End file.
